An ink jet-type printer serving as a recording device alternately repeats an operation of discharging ink droplets from a recording head onto a recording medium transported on a platen, and an operation of moving the recording medium, and thus records an image on the recording medium.
PTL 1 discloses a recording device in which a nip roller constituted by a driving roller and a driven roller is arranged before and after an platen in the transport path of a recording medium, the recording medium is set to a predetermined recording position on the platen, and then an image is recorded in an intended area on the recording medium while the recording medium is moved by a predetermined amount (pitch feeding) by the nip roller.